Tousan!
by Hino-Rei-666
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are (still) searching for the jewel fragments when they come upon a child who has 7 shards and a claim as Inuyasha's daughter!
1. Default Chapter

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She rode through the foliage in a blur of red; her mount whinnied, anxious and fearful. Their pursuers were almost upon them. Rei pulled out her naginata (glaive like thing with a blade on both ends hehe weapons!!!) from its place on her back and held it tightly in her hand. The weapons two blades glistened red in the sunlight.  
  
"I thought it would take them much longer." she mumbled, jumping down from her saddle to face her two attackers. The men were armed to the teeth with swords and daggers of various sizes.  
  
"Give us the jewel or we will be forced to take it from you." The man on the left removed his sword from its sheath and dismounted his horse. The other mercenary followed suit as they began to approach Rei. She stared at the ground, gripping her naginata tighter as she swung it upwards, the flat of a blade making solid contact with the first man's jaw. He yelled and crumpled to the ground in a heap. The first man was unconscious but the other was more prepared than the first. Rei blocked a blow that was headed for her torso with the staff of her weapon pushing forwards knocking the man off balance. She dropped to one knee and using her boot swept his legs out from under him. The man fell to the ground but avoided the blade of her naginata with the sword he still carried. Before Rei could get to her feet the man was above her, sword point at her throat.  
  
'Damn! He's quick.'  
  
"Up" the man grunted. Rei did as she was instructed. "Give me the jewel or I will remove your head." Rei pulled a piece of jagged, opalescent crystal from her pocket and tossed it at the man. He caught it and stared at it in his open palm. As he was distracted She swiftly removed a sai (a double pronged Japanese knife) from her boot and thrust it deep into the man's gut. He screamed, dropping the fragment to clawing at Rei's hand, trying to remove the knife from his body as if that would help lessen the pain. Rei pulled the sai from his stomach and knocked him unconscious with the hilt. Sheathing her sai and the naginata she bent down to pick up the abandoned jewel fragment.  
  
"I wonder how long it will take to recover the rest?" Rei sighed, pulling a small, drawstring pouch from her belt loop and undoing the tie, slipping the fragment inside before returning it to its place on her belt. She mounted her horse and urged it into a swift gallop. She had now collected seven pieces of the Shikon no Tama since its power had resurfaced in feudal Japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to know what u r thinking 'bout my fic @ this point it you would b so kind as to press the little button at the bottom of the screen that says submit review I would appreciate it!!! Oh and please b nice it is my first an I promise it will get better. 


	2. Blood

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Its getting closer I can feel it." Said Kagome. She was holding onto Inu- Yasha as he flew from tree to tree, trying to locate the shard of the jewel that Kagome had felt earlier that morning. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and Kagome eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What is it?" She whispered.  
  
"Blood," He replied in a monotone voice. Inu-Yasha descended into the forest, closing in on the source of the smell. "There!" He called. Inu- Yasha leapt down from the canopy of trees landing a few feet away from the bodies of two men. "Humans" He sneered. Kagome ignored his rude remark as she approached the men cautiously.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome whispered urgently, "One of them is still breathing!" He stalked over to Kagome's side.  
  
"So, what of it? Aren't we supposed to be finding the shard?"  
  
"We can't just leave him here!" She retorted, the man groaned as Kagome propped him up against a tree that stood nearby. He had a deep gash across his temple; the man moaned again opening his eyes slightly. The man saw Kagome and a look of puzzlement crossed his face.  
  
"Who? THE SHARD!" The mercenary sat up abruptly. Inu-Yasha who had been lazily dozing in another tree snapped back into reality and stared at the man,  
  
"You know of the jewel?" he asked tentatively. The mercenary took one look at Inu-Yasha's ears and claws and he drew his sword.  
  
"Get back girl! It's a demon!" The man pulled Kagome behind him in a pitiful attempt to protect her.  
  
"Hehe well not technically a demon but ya know-"  
  
"Stay back! I'll split you in two!"  
  
"No really its all right he's a friend! Calm down please-" Inu-Yasha took two steps forward and using his claws sliced the blade. The point clattered to the forest floor.  
  
"Now. What of the jewel?"  
  
"It's all right he wont hurt you," the completely unconvinced mercenary stared at Kagome as she moved toward Inu-Yasha, "See." Kagome poked him in the ribs. Inu-Yasha jumped and side stepped away from Kagome.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"See I told you he wouldn't hurt you!" Kagome assured him.  
  
"Feh, what do you know! Stupid girl. If it wasn't for this damn necklace!" Inu-Yasha tried to pull it over his head, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Your not helping!" Kagome replied in a whisper.  
  
"Pfft," Inu-Yasha walked away and scrambled up the trunk of a nearby tree mumbling something about, "Stupid... humans. jewel.nap." After Inu-Yasha had disappeared from sight Kagome set to the task of calming the mercenary. Kagome had finally calmed him to a point where he could talk without stuttering.  
  
"Can you tell me what you were doing all the way out here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was on a mission from my lord. My captain and I were instructed to investigate the rumors of the Jewel of Four Souls' resurfacing and if the rumors were to be proven true, we were to collect it and bring it back to him. New later discovered that the jewel had been scattered and shards of it had been strewn all over the place." At this part of the explanation Kagome flinched noticeably. She recalled the morning the jewel had shattered and how the jewel had exploded in the sky causing that blinding light, "We had recovered a shard of the jewel by that time and my captain and were returning to our lord to present him with our finding when a girl, about your age maybe a little shorter than you, stole the jewel from us when we were asleep. We tracked her through the forest for days and we finally managed to catch up with her. We threatened her and tried to take the fragment from her but she was well armed and she struck me in the jaw, knocking me unconscious, and that is the last thing I remember." He looked over at his friend and smiled sadly," I am assuming that she has the shard now."  
  
"Well obviously," Inu-Yasha retorted from the canopy of treetops," Or you wouldn't have been so beat up when we found you!" Kagome turned around to face him,  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Mnnnnnnnn"  
  
"Sit boy!" The rosary beads Inu-Yasha's neck glowed purple as he was slammed face first into the ground. (SPLAT!!!!) *Grins mischievously*  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Kagome offered.  
  
"No, I am going to return to my lord, maybe he has acquired some other fragments in my absence."  
  
"I doubt it." Came the muffled reply from the dirt near Kagome's feet. The man got to his feet and bowed, thanking Kagome. The man walked down the dirt worn path to the body of his friend, he would need a proper burial. Kagome waved good-bye and turned around to see a very, very ticked dog demon. Inu-Yasha lay on the ground where he had fallen, head on his hand while the other drummed the ground impatiently.  
  
"Are we all ready to go now?" Inu-Yasha asked mockingly. Kagome nodded as she climbed onto his back.  
  
"I know where the jewel is headed, we need to travel east a ways though."  
  
"Stupid girl." Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked sarcastically, "Care to repeat? I didn't catch that." Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and bounded into the treetops with Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei rode through the trees, her horse Niesyrie weaving in and out if the trunks. Niesyrie stopped outside the entrance to a cave that led deep into the base of a mountain. Rei dismounted leading Niesyrie by the hackamore she wore around her muzzle (huggles Niesyrie *I luv horses*) The deeper into the cave they went the darker it became, Rei outstretched her hand into the unending blackness and whispered incoherently until a glow began to emit from her fingertips. She walked until she reached the back of her cave and sat down on the dirt floor next to a fire pit. She waved her hand over the pit and the wood that lay inside burst into flame. A warm glow spread from the fire all over cavern illuminating the beautiful crystallized walls. Rei pulled out her pouch from her belt loop opening it to reveal the seven shikon shards that she had been collecting for the past year. Rei heard an unusual thud outside echoing through the tunnel.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
"Argh!"(THUD) *Hehe we all know who that is!* Rei grabbed her naginata that lay beside her.  
  
"Thieves" she sighed, marching ahead into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can feel the shard Inu-Yasha"  
  
"Am I getting closer?"  
  
"Yes, just up ahead" Kagome pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with that?"  
  
"Shooting things. What else?!" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh please! You. Actually hit something? That will be the day Miroku gets a girlfriend!" Kagome had finally had enough. Inu-Yasha had been mouthing off all morning.  
  
"SIT!!!" She screamed. Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground burying him at least two inches in the dirt with a resounding THUD. Kagome "accidentally" stepped on him while making her way into the yawning maw of the cavern before her.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked side by side in the darkness, Kagome, bow drawn, and Inu-Yasha, Tetsuiga unsheathed. Kagome felt a sudden surge of energy in front of her and shrieked as someone grabbed her around the waist pushing a cold blade against her throat.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome called out.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha screamed, "Where are you?!"  
  
"Here." A female replied. A faint aura of red outlined a figure slightly shorter than Kagome holding a sai. The girl had Kagome around the throat and was pressing the sai into the flesh of her throat. Kagome struggled against her captor but the girl's expression remained unchanged, "Move outside slowly." The girl said. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in fear and he nodded, proceeding to side step in the direction of the cave opening.  
  
"Lay down your sword." The shadow behind Kagome hissed.  
  
"Not gonna happen!" growled Inu-Yasha. The girl pushed on the blade even harder and Kagome whimpered as the cold metal bit into her skin. Kagome saw Inu-Yasha's eyes flash in anger. He held the Tetsuiga by the hilt, he let his gaze roam over the dented and rusted blade before flipping it upside down and slamming it, point first, into the earth.  
  
"Done!" He called, "Now release her!" he growled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Not quite yet. Step outside, I would like a clear look at my opponent first." Inu-Yasha reluctantly moved into the sunlight, his eyes, shifting from the Tetsuiga to Kagome as if he was contemplating how long it would take to reach his sword if he needed it. The figure behind Kagome gasped.  
  
"Tousan!" The shadow stepped back throwing Kagome straight into Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked dazed, holding Kagome in his arms. ((Awwww! *cat-calls ensue*)  
  
"Father?" he said in a whisper.  
  
"What? What did she call you?" Kagome asked. The shadowed form sprinted into the sunlight away from the two in a blur of red. A high pitched whistle issued from the direction the figure had retreated to and a jet black horse galloped from the mouth of the cave to follow the call of it's master.  
  
"I don't think so!" Inu-Yasha hissed. He set Kagome on the ground as he pulled the Tetsuiga from its place in the earth and bounded after the shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger! haha I updated really fast this time but I cant promise it'll b like that every time! Hehe it's not as short as the first though I would appreciate it if you reviewed even if you don't like it I would like to know why at least. It will make the updates much faster! Thank you much!!!  
  
~Rei-chan 


	3. Name

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
HAHA you people are probably really pissed at me 4 not updating GOMEN NASAI!!! I had relatives and such I had to deal with. And finals *cringes inwardly* I just wanted to thank  
  
bran.chan  
  
And  
  
shigromia  
  
And  
  
Strange Child of Fire  
  
And  
  
Gaurdian-Gundam  
  
for reviewing my story, I feel loved! I was sure that I was going to put my fic on here and it was not going to get reviewed! Thank u much!!!  
  
*cough*..yeah I'm going to stop rambling now..  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...WAIT! (reaches into pockets and watches lint fall to the ground) ...D#%@!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei darted, bounding form branch to branch in the forest.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid! I knew that there was a familiar scent about them but I ignored it." A whinny (A/N: spelling n e one?!?!) of distress caught her pointed ear and she leapt down onto Niesyrie's back.  
  
"Father will follow without a doubt, how will I go about explaining this?"  
  
"Yes..How indeed?" a voice growled from the path ahead. Niesyrie reared, throwing a very disgruntled Rei to the ground. Inuyasha hesitated a moment to analyze his opponent before killing her. She was.. A DEMON?!?.. Well.. partially.  
  
She had long auburn hair flowing down her back and she wore a black t- shirt, khaki cargo pants that were much too long for her and two pointed ears sat upon her head. Inuyasha held the point of the Tetsuiga level with Rei's throat,  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Erm, me? Hehe well.. I.." Rei stuttered attempting, unsuccessfully, to explain to Inuyasha what and who she was.  
  
"Well..? Out with it!"  
  
"If I tell you, will you promise not to hurt me?" Rei asked plaintively, "At least not until I have had a fair chance of telling my half of the story." She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and held our her hand, "My name is Rei." Her ears pricked up and she dropped her hand to her side, "Oh I almost forgot!" Rei drew out the drawstring bag and tossed it at Inuyasha who deftly caught it.  
  
"For you."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Open it." Inuyasha used a claw to slice along the seams of the bag and the 7 shards of the Shikon no Tama tumbled out, landing at his feet.  
  
"You have my full attention.." he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" came the voice of an infuriated Kagome, Inuyasha winced noticeably, Rei giggled. "INUYASHA!" Kagome burst through the line of trees, Inuyasha's ears twitched but he still did not turn around to face her.  
  
"You left me! You just, got up and left! What is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled and Rei hid her face in her shirt, near bursting with laughter. Inuyasha stalked over to her, "Kagome look!" Inuyasha held out his hand and showed her the seven shards.  
  
"She had seven shards Kagome." She stared ahead blankly,  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Seven." Kagome peered around Inuyasha to stare at Rei who was busily trying to clean off her naginata. Rei looked up at Kagome and waved cheerfully before returning to her task. Kagome's eyes widened,  
  
"She WHAT?!?" Kagome paused to look once more at Rei, "Why is she still here? How did you get them from her?"  
  
"She just gave 'em to me," Inuyasha lowered his voice considerably, "I think Kaede would like to see this," he nodded in Rei's direction.  
  
Rei bounded onto Inuyasha's shoulder and hid herself in his thick silver hair,  
  
"Where are you going? May I come?" She said eagerly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Rei lay on the floor of Kaede's hut sleeping. Inuyasha was busy talking to Kaede outside the door,  
  
"I have no idea where she came from, she calls herself Rei." He paused for a moment recounting the events of the day, "She called me father." Inuyasha leaned against the outer walls of the hut Kaede, on the other hand, hobbled in with the aid of her bow and bent down to take a closer look at Rei.  
  
"She is a demon, though she does not seem to be full blooded," Inuyasha's ears twitched, "I must take some more time to examine her, preferably when she is awake so I shall rest myself for the time being. Goodnight Inuyasha." She called from the inner walls of the house. He grunted and left the house to find a suitable place to rest for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei awoke later in the night, her head hurt and she realized that she had been resting her head on the hard wooden floor,  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a descent pillow." She said while holding her throbbing head. Rei rummaged around the small house for a pillow or at least a soft blanket she could wad up and substitute for one. Upon her discovery of one she shuffled back to her spot on the floor hoarding her treasure, she folded it into thirds and curled up on the floor. In a matter of seconds she was out like a light.  
  
Another was also stirring in their sleep that night. Inuyasha tossed and turned in his treetop before he sat up abruptly. He stretched and jumped down from his perch and walked silently into the house. Inuyasha sat for what seemed like an hour leaning against the sturdy wall of Kaede's home listening to the even breaths coming from Kagome's small form. Suddenly her even breathing became more labored and she began whimpering. She rolled over, a grimace was splayed across her face, Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kagome kneeling beside her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out softly from her dream. He sat by her side and combed his fingers through her hair until her breathing became less stressed and she relaxed once again falling back into a deep sleep. The hanyou smiled and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek before standing abruptly and making for the door just as quietly as he came.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he left the hut, he would have rather slept in the hut to make sure Kagome didn't have any more night terrors but he couldn't stand sleeping on the hard wood floor, he always woke up with a pounding headache the morning after. Inuyasha found "his" tree once more and scaled it in one leap landing neatly amongst the leafy branches, just in time to see the sunrise. As he watched the sun peeking over the horizon he wondered about the strange girl, was she really who she claimed to be? Was she really his daughter? He spoke aloud to no one in particular,  
  
"Feh, I'm not her father! Why did she call me that?!"  
  
"Oh, but you are!" Rei said as she pounced onto the branch Inuyasha sat upon. The limb shook violently and Inuyasha moved to grab something, anything, to keep him from toppling out of the tree. His clawed hand caught a smaller limb that snapped under his weight. Rei watched him plummet and heard the breaking and snapping of every single branch he hit on the way down. She sat her mouth agape, her eyes dancing with amusement. By the time Inuyasha had righted himself and scaled the tree, Rei's obnoxious laughter had died down to repressed giggles.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Ta Da! I feel terrible for not updating sooner and I am expecting nothing less than to be yelled at in the next reviews that I get.. I am going to get reviews right? ^-^ *grin* 


	4. Melons and Mischief

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kee Hee!!! *jumps up and down excitedly* I gots REVIEWS! ..and lots of 'em! Yay! I shall update now..  
  
I want to thank the following for reviewing:  
  
thegymrat  
  
Greenmaster88  
  
Houseki   
  
Sessy Da Fluffy one  
  
Insanerkin013  
  
And  
  
Tweak McFreak  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! ..and Rei..she is mine (huggles Rei *gets whacked by her  
Naginata*)  
  
LOL my friend Zen just sent me a kewl quote:  
  
You see, the truth is, you could slit my throat and with one last gasping breath I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt.  
  
*grin* ^-^  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Inuyasha did not take kindly to his jolt out of the tree,  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He bellowed.  
  
"Your daughter." She answered quietly, grinning and showing her pointed fangs.  
  
"I am not your father" he replied. Rei sighed deeply and rummaged around in her deep pockets, her eyes seemed to brighten as her hand closed around something. She drew it out of her pocket with agonizing slowness and reluctantly handed it across to Inuyasha. He looked at the photo and his face reflected a mask of amazement and confusion.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked with a child-like curiosity, pointing with a claw at a dark haired woman in the photo. Her face was kind and her eyes were bright and cheerful, she was standing next to what looked like a human version of Rei. She had brown hair instead of auburn and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.  
  
"That is my mother." The voice that came out of her mouth was emotionless and cold. Rei stared at the ground quietly.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant!" Inuyasha was getting irritated, " Who is she? Her name?" Rei's eyes turned to the sky and she watched the rays of sunlight creep over the still sleeping land of Feudal Japan.  
  
"I..," she began.  
  
'Should I,' Rei thought, 'what would the consequences be..?'  
  
"Rei?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh," she was jolted back into reality, "sorry I zoned out, I do that a lot. Her name is..Kagome." There she had said it. Inuyasha's face remained blank and unmoving for a few minutes.  
  
"K-Kagome? The tone of his voice rising in panic.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Rei nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
"What?!" "Kagome is my mother and you are my father!"  
  
"How is that possible! We've never even-" Inuyasha stopped short and his face turned scarlet. He plastered his hands over his ears and shook his head,  
  
"Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts!" he repeated. Rei who had finally caught on did much the same thing only her face was contorted into an expression of disgust and she rocked back and fourth repeating,"  
  
"Happy place Happy place going to my happy place.." The sun had finally risen completely and its warm embrace greeted the two hanyou in their treetop.  
  
"We will speak more about this later on but right now we need to get back to the village, Kagome and the others will be awakening right about now."  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Mother!" Rei cheered gleefully as she launched herself out of the foliage only to be snatched back by a clawed hand. "Neh?" Rei asked.  
  
"You cannot tell Kagome about this just yet all right?" Inuyasha could not strain the importance of this request.  
  
"Yes father!"  
  
"Not just yet." Inuyasha held back Rei once more as she tried to escape by the collar of her shirt. Rei looked up at him baring her fangs.  
  
"You're going to rip my shirt!" So she did have a temper. Rei placed her claws on the back of Inuyasha's hand and scratched. He yowled and dropped Rei and she fell, landing neatly on her feet. Inuyasha followed after her yelling something about Rei, murder and Tesusiaga.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
By the time the two had reached the hut Kagome was outside cooking Ramen and a small kitsune sat upon her shoulder observing while chanting,  
  
"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD" Rei saw him and ran over to huggle him immediately.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I want a tail!" Rei proceeded to pet Shippo as he sat happily in her lap.  
  
"Oh, Rei. Inuyasha," said Kagome, "Are you hungry?" Rei nodded her head eagerly, as did Shippo. Kagome turned her inquiry over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hungry? ..Inuyasha?" He had been staring at Kagome warily for the past few minutes trying to associate the woman in the photo with Kagome but she had broken his train of thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" she waved the cup of noodles in front of his nose, "Ramen.."  
  
"Sure.."He said dully as he walked over to the nearest splotch of shade and plopped down.  
  
"What's his problem?" Kagome asked as she stirred her cup. Rei and Shippo just shrugged and went right on eating. Kagome looked over at Shippo ,  
  
"Oh I am sorry! Rei this is Shippo, Shippo meet Rei" she announced.  
  
"Oh I know him already!" Rei exclaimed, "I introduced myself while you and Fath- *cough* Inuyasha were talking. Inuyasha Let out a sigh of relief when Rei caught herself. She immediately changed the subject so as not to give Kagome any time to as questions.  
  
"Can we go play?" Rei asked plaintively, "Please?" Shippo asked. "I suppose..But come back relatively soon!" ..Too late. They were already off into the village t wreak havoc on the unsuspecting people who lived there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei and Shippo bounded down the road to the village.  
  
"What shall we do first?" Rei whispered. The growling of Shippo's stomach interrupted her thoughts. Rei eyed him warily, "Hungry?"  
  
"Well I didn't get to finish the noodles Kagome brought us." Rei motioned to Shippo and they jumped to the roof of a house and made their way to the market place in the center of the village. The enticing smells wafted directly over to Rei and Shippo on their rooftop.  
  
"How are we going to get the food?!"  
  
"I don't suppose you have any money on you..?"  
  
"What's that?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
"Never mind." Rei jumped down to the nearest stall and as the shop owners back was turned, she snatched four pieces of fruit off of the table and jumped back up to where Shippo waited.  
  
"Here." She said, handing him two of the melons.  
  
"Clepto." Shippo muttered.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Sure..I bet you steal all the time."  
  
"Nuh-uh." Rei retorted.  
  
"Clepto"  
  
"Booger"  
  
"Clepto"  
  
"Booger"  
  
"Clepto" Rei hit Shippo over the head with her melon to break it open.  
  
"Oww!" He cried holding the bruised spot. Rei grinned evilly and bit into her fruit. Her face scrunched up.  
  
"Blech!" Rei said as she spit it back out, "It was all sour-like." Rei paused for a moment then giggled. "Hey Shippo, watch closely."  
  
"What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kee Hee the only way you'll find out what Rei is going to do is by pressing the little review button in the bottom left corner of your screen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I pray that those of you who read my story before I went on Vacation will have forgiven me for the long wait! ^-^  
  
~Hearts!  
  
Hino Rei :P 


	5. Leaving

Tousan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Is dizzied by amount of reviews* Wow 31!!! I am sooooo happy I am feeling generous so I think I shall put out another chapter now! The only problem is that I have a notebook at home that I have written the rough draft in and well.. you see.. I am only half finished so that means you'll have to give me some time to write before I get back to putting up the chapters.. I think I shall have u vote on the ending later *grin* I always thought that was fun! So after this chapter give me a week to write up another one and remember if u rush me they'll stink so b patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I is not owning anything 'cept the plot, Rei, and her naginata *steals her weapon*.  
  
I is wanting to thank the numerous amount of peoplees who reviewed and if u have n e questions e-mail me @ fire_fairy_rei@yahoo.com and leave your e- mail or I'll just post the answer to ur question on here okey-pokey?  
  
Is thanking:  
  
Pyro Kitty Cat  
  
VioletRose4: You are clever! I think you must share with me what u think is going on!  
  
Penname wa Silver B: I am going to answer ur question here cause I couldn't get a hold of u e-mailing wise so, the reason her clothes are modern in that era is yet to b revealed but if u real closely you will notice things like how did she have a photo..THERE WERE NONE THEN!!! So just b patient and the answers shall come I promise.  
  
a.k   
  
blulily07  
  
Hedi Dracona  
  
MistressMoon  
  
Tsume Yamagata  
  
fluffy killer: What part of the formatting is confusing? I is wanting to fix!!!  
  
Sessy Da Fluffy one: Sorry I have not found your insanity yet!  
  
Kagume: If Miroku's Lover was reading it to u over the phone then why is there not a review from him on here hnn? (just kidding..*chuckle*)  
  
Insanerkin013  
  
Tweak McFreak: *looks about for Ninja monkeys* thank-ee 4 correcting my spelling  
  
You peoplees are awesome!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last Chapter!  
  
"Clepto" Rei hit Shippo over the head with her melon to break it open.  
  
"Oww!" He cried holding the bruised spot. Rei grinned evilly and bit into her fruit. Her face scrunched up.  
  
"Blech!" Rei said as she spit it back out, "It was all sour-like." Rei paused for a moment then giggled. "Hey Shippo, watch closely."  
  
"What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei hurled the melon at the shopkeeper's head who cried out in surprise and tumbled to the ground looking about. His hair and face drenched in the sour melon juice. Rei and Shippo laughed maniacally from their perch as the man closed up shop and left the village square looking about nervously.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Wasn't that great!" Rei looked down at her feet, "We still have three more..c'mon I think I know what to do with 'em!"  
  
They bounded away towards Kaede's house hording their stolen treasures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha still sat in his rapidly brightening splotch (A/N: that's a funny word..) of shade, eyes half closed. He watched Kagome move about, tidying things up and packing her belongings. The sun was at its zenith and it shone through the treetops, directly into Inuyasha's eyes, making it impossible to doze off. His mind wandered as he rested,  
  
(A/N: I is not wanting to swear/cuss/use bad words but it would be OOC if Inu-chan didn't do it at least once right?)  
  
'D*** that kid! If it hadn't been for her! I can't even look at Kagome the same way anymore.' Every time he looked over at Kagome one or two little things caught his eye. Her eyes were beautiful, her midnight black hair was perfect (A/N: is wanting black hair *shifty eyes*) and her mannerisms were so polite..when she wasn't angry with him.  
  
'Rrrr I cant keep this up!' Inuyasha looked away, trying to ignore her but soon found himself staring at her once more.  
  
'I never noticed before how much of a difference there is between her and Kikiyo'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! Are you all right?" He was too involved in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that he had been staring at her the entire time.  
  
"Ugh.. yeah I'll be okay," He gestured to his forehead, "headache.." He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Kagome dropped to her knees beside him, brushing his bangs aside, to place a cool hand on his forehead and the other on her own.  
  
"Are you sure? You have a bit of a fever." He felt heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
"I'm FINE! Leave me alone!" he huffed. Kagome drew back rapidly as he leapt to his feet and exited the premises.  
  
"WHAT?!" she was confused 'I was just trying to be nice?! ..was he blushing?'  
  
Inuyasha lay down in a field near the village's river.  
  
'Why am I acting so strangely around her? Its just Kagome!' a little voice whispered to him in the back of his mind,  
  
'You should apologize..'  
  
"Argh!" he rolled over onto his back, "maybe.." Inuyasha heard a shrill scream pierce the clear air, jolting him onto his feet..where was.,  
  
"KAGOME!" he called racing through the trees. There was a puddle of red in the center of the clearing that looked very much like blood.  
  
"Oh no.." Inuyasha moved closer to inspect the substance. "Kagome.." He whispered. A soft snickering interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. He looked around warily, "Who's there!?" he called.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
A large red melon collided with the front of Inuyasha's face. The blood colored juice staining his hair a light pink, covering his clothes.  
  
"I hate you." He muttered to Rei as she emerged from the underbrush, licking her fingers. She was followed by a very sticky, pink Kagome and a small kitsune in hysterics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh c'mon it was a prank!" called Rei after a very angry Inuyasha who was now stomping thought the forest back to the river.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, motioning for Rei and Shippo to stay back. She placed a hand on his shoulder and she gently spun him around to face her. "You've been worked up over something ever since this morning.. what is it?" She peered up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure probably nothing.." His eyes were hidden from view by his long pinkish bangs. He was trying his best not to look at her directly.  
  
"You really were worried." She said quietly. A blush crept up into Inuyasha's cheeks but he forced it down. He turned around to walk back, as he went to walk away from her she snagged a lock of his hair, gripping it tightly. She stood on her tiptoes to remove a large sticky chunk of melon from his hair,  
  
"Whatever it is that's bothering you, I hope you know you can come and talk to me about it. You do know that don't you?" He nodded curtly,  
  
"Good." She let go and he proceeded to walk down to the river to wash the pink from his hair.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx  
  
Rei sat with Shippo in her lap next to Kagome while Inuyasha picked the remnants of the melon off of his yukata*. Rei stared into the sky and breathed deeply, where she came from the air wasn't nearly as clean and pure as this.  
  
*(A/N: not sure if that's what his jacket thing is called, please correct me if I'm wrong!)  
  
She sat up suddenly, throwing Shippo off of her lap. "I have to go, I have some business that needs attending to.." She stated plainly.  
  
"Wait a minute, what?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I'll be back. I just need to leave for a day or two." Rei brought her fingers to her lips and a shrill whistle issued fourth.  
  
"But wait! You can't!" Inuyasha exclaimed, earning an odd look from Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry." She replied reassuringly, "Only a little while.." Niesyrie appeared, she was so black against the night sky that it appeared as though the stars had been sucked into a void and had vanished in the space she stood.  
  
"Just know that you are welcome in our company when you wish to return Rei." Kagome said, smiling kindly. Rei smiled back but was a bit startled when she felt a wet tear glide down her cheek.  
  
She hurriedly wiped it away, it had been so long since she had heard her mother's voice. She sprang onto Niesyrie's back and she rode into the night. Galloping through the field and into the forest beyond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days had passed since they had seen or heard anything for Rei and Kagome was beginning to worry.  
  
"Aren't you going to look for her?" she asked.  
  
"Feh, I don't hunt children I hunt jewel shards.."  
  
"What's your problem!?" she was getting angry, "Don't you care in the least what happens to that poor girl!" He was silent. She walked over to him and jabbed her finger into the center of his chest forcefully, knocking him back a step,  
  
"You! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" She pushed him again, throwing him onto the ground his back smacking hard into the ground. She leaned over him until her face was inches away from his. She jabbed him in the chest again, "You are going after her!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cowers* Kagome is scary when she is angry..I guess we know where Rei gets it from. I is sorry it was so short but I typed as much as I could without leaving too much of a cliffy..I hope *braces for impact of things being thrown* I know you'll all like the next chapter! I have something in store for all of you! But first.. I have something I think you might want to do.. I have been having trouble deciding on whom I is wanting the villain of the story to be so, I think I'll give you a choice! I was hoping you'd give me ur opinions in whether you want:  
  
Naraku  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Or Kagura and Ranna  
  
And I was hoping to put another friendly character in the story so who do you want?!  
  
Sango and Kirara only  
  
Miroku only  
  
Or all three of them!  
  
Pick and send them to me and I shall keep a personal tally. I will announce the poll winners on the next updated chapter!  
  
Oh and B.T.W. I never put up an Author's Note that uses up an entire chapter so please pay attention to the things I write before and after the actual story, I try to keep them short but sometimes they can b important so don't skip over them!  
  
I know that some people skip over the beginning and end things cause they want to go directly to the story, cause I've done it too so at least try to skim over them in the future k?  
  
If you have n e comments or questions please review and I will send you a personal e-mail as LONG AS YOU LEAVE UR ADDRESS!!!  
  
~Hearts and thanks 4 reading!  
  
Hino Rei ^-^ 


	6. Rei's Uncle

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Okay all the votes for the evil peoplees and the good peoplees are in! I decided not to count them because I am baka and just put everyone in who was mentioned! Grrr! I have a cold.*sniff* I took some other requests into account though *cough* fluffy killer *cough*..  
  
Today I am going to post a relatively short but very amusing chapter! I had a large amount of help from a good friend of mine Gaurdian-Gundam *applause* Yay!  
  
Thank-ee to all!  
  
Kagume: lol oops I meant she..   
  
Penname wa Silver B  
  
fluffy killer  
  
thegymrat  
  
Sessy Da Fluffy one  
  
Insanerkin013  
  
VioletRose4: *bows* thank-ee for correcting me!  
  
Tsume Yamagata: LOL you're reviews are amusing!  
  
DarkWillow89  
  
sailorpsychosis   
  
Yusuke1  
  
Keiko Ishimori: Thanks for telling me!  
  
Draygoon   
  
MistressMoon  
  
klb101  
  
Well I am sure u are all quite fed up with my speech so I shall get off the soapbox!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, inhaling deeply.  
  
'She's beautiful..even when she's angry'  
  
Kagome poked him in the chest once more and Inuyasha was knocked flat on his back. He brought his eyes up to meet her piercing stare. As she leaned over him, yelling at him about Rei, he couldn't help it, he tilted his face upwards and his lips met hers.  
  
Kagome pulled back abruptly.  
  
'What have I DONE!?' Kagome sat in shock, her hand pressed over her lips. Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, hand flying to his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called after him. He kept going, leaping through the branches of trees. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to SIT him..  
  
Once he had accomplished distancing himself from Kagome he stopped and sat down, greedily breathing in the cool morning air.  
  
'What have I done.." He leaned back against a tree and held his head in his hands, 'I have to find Rei..' Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and began walking in the direction that he had seen his daughter leave..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei rode atop Niesyrie, aiming for her cave in the forest.  
  
"I've been gone for too long.. I should begin heading back tomorrow." Rei rode quietly listening for any sign of life. They reached the outside of her cave and Rei dismounted, walking into the dark void. Niesyrie nudged her shoulder, nipping in her hair.  
  
She patted her horse and walked on into the blackness of the cave. Rei sat next to the fire pit and waved her hand over the coals, they erupted in flame.  
  
It had been so long since she had seen her father and mother. All of her childhood memories came flooding back to her in waves. She had missed them so much, but she couldn't forget what she had come to do.  
  
Tonight was the night that she turned human, much like Inuyasha except her demon blood waned on the crescent moon. Rei fingered the fanged necklace that hung around her throat. It was very old.. some of the beads were chipped and the fangs were stained a dark red with the blood of her father.  
  
She shook her head trying to put the memories out of her mind. They raced through her head often enough at night she didn't need them getting to her during the day.  
  
She stepped outside and watched the sun recede behind the line of trees and with the sun, went her demonic powers. Rei's claws dulled and her fangs flattened. She sighed deeply and brushed a long strand of now brown hair behind a perfectly normal, human ear.  
  
Her eyes were also different, they were normally an eerie orange but they had now changed to a dark chocolate brown, the color of her mother's eyes. It always hurt to look at her reflection during nights such as these. She would always see her mother staring back at her. Rei didn't like her human eyes at all.  
  
She receded back into the darkness of her cave and sat by the comforting flames. She would have rather stayed with her family but she knew if they were attacked they would protect her, she would be a distraction. It wouldn't happen again.  
  
Not like last time, not when she was strong enough to make a difference.  
  
Rei shuddered and leaned back onto Niesyrie's hindquarters and tried to sleep.. she would need it in the morning.  
  
O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O  
  
Rei awoke to the sound of a voice; it was high-pitched and most annoying. Rei grimaced and sat up, tightening her grip on her naginata. The fire had gone out hours before; she couldn't see anything in the darkness. It was late in the evening and she had not yet transformed back into a demon.  
  
Niesyrie nudged her shoulder and Rei sheathed her sai. If Niesyrie wasn't nervous around him then he wasn't a demon.. or was he..  
  
A small child, a girl, stood in the entrance to her cave. By her side was a short toad-like creature. It was a green slimy demon and it was carrying a hideously carved staff. Rei approached cautiously,  
  
"Excuse me..?" The green demon whirled and aimed a face of the two-headed staff at Rei.  
  
"Rin stay back! If you were to be harmed lord Sesshomaru would never forgive me.."  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Rei paused to think, where had she heard that name before? She gasped, "Uncle Sesshy!" she whispered, covering her mouth with both hands, but the mortal and the toad seemed not to have heard her. She began again.  
  
"You see, this cave is my.. well.. temporary home at the moment and I would be more than welcome to share it with you-"  
  
"You stay back human!" The frog interrupted. "Wait until Lord Sesshomaru returns." Rei frowned, "Now wait a second! I don't take orders from anyone!" She walked closer to inspect the staff when she remembered the girl, "What's your name kid?" The small girl pointed t her chest,  
  
"Me?" she said, "I'm Rin." The girl moved to go towards Rei but the petulant demon stepped in front of her, blocking the way.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" he yelled. Rei, not being particularly bright.. or rule following, stepped forward once more. The face of the staff opened its mouth and a stream of flame blasted Rei, covering her.  
  
The flames died down to reveal a charcoal black human who coughed violently three times before snatching away the ugly staff and breaking it in two over her knee.  
  
The toad demon shrieked and ran out of the cave. Rei sighed,  
  
"I hate it when they run.. it only makes it harder." She picked up her naginata and ran after the fleeing demon. After a few minutes she became disgusted that her human form was getting tired and working up a sweat, it was ruining her favorite shirt.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flat, rounded disc of metal. It had a small hole in the middle and the edges were incredibly sharp. Rei grinned malevolently and moving her hands at incomparable speed, flung them.  
  
Jaken was about fifty yards away when he felt a sharp pain at the base of his small neck and a cold breeze rush past his face. Everything fell black.  
  
Rei strode calmly up to the dismembered head and began to play a bout of soccer, kicking his head back and fourth before taking her naginata and placing it flat side facing the head.  
  
"FOUR!" she cried, swing up her weapon and bringing it back down to connect with the side of Jaken's face, sending it flying over the trees into the forest.  
  
"I always did like golf.." Rei said calmly as she swung her Naginata to its place on her back. She pinched the front of her shirt and pulled outward, watching it as it peeled off of her skin slowly, ".. Iwww."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei reached the cave and saw the little girl waiting for her at the entrance. She walked past and patted the girl on the head. Rei went to Niesyrie next, ripping open the saddlebag and pulling out a change of clothes, she changed.  
  
Rei also removed three apples from her bag. One for Rin, one for Niesyrie and one for her. She bit into the apple and chewed the delicious fruit, this was one thing she enjoyed about being human, when she was in demon form she couldn't eat apples because they always got stuck on her fangs.  
  
She walked over to the fire pit and sat down, waving her hand over the coals and watched as a roaring flame sprang fourth. Rin watched in amazement. Rei patted the spot next to her and Rin skipped happily over to her and sat, munching on her apple. Rei's hand dove into yet another pocket in her cargo pants and pulled out a small, travel sized, comb and began brushing Rin's hair. Once she had braided the mass of black hair and tied it back, Rin spun around and hugged Rei, taking her by surprise. Rei slowly moved to hug the small girl back but the sound of footsteps outside the cave brought Rei to a sudden stop.  
  
She grabbed her Naginata and stepped in front of the little girl that she had grown so attached to.  
  
A tall demon with silky straight silver hair stood in the entrance of the cave. His hair reached his waist and he had a large furry tail draped over one shoulder, only one arm and he looked, with scathing gold eyes, directly at Rei.  
  
Only then did she notice he was holding something in his one hand. He took a few steps forward and held up Jaken's disembodied head in the firelight. His baritone voice rumbled deep within his chest,  
  
"Is this yours?"  
  
@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#$%@#%$@#%$@#%$@#$%@  
  
LOL!!!  
  
I thought the golf thing was great fun! I enjoyed this chapter! We'll I complied with a few requests.  
  
One being the whole Kagome getting kissed and two Rei meeting her uncle..  
  
If there is n e thing u would like to see Rei attempt sometime during this story just let me know I appreciate all kinds of suggestions and I wanted to again that all the peoplees who corrected my spelling!  
  
I tried to get more into Rei's past this chappie and soon it will all be revealed!!! I hope y'all r enjoying it so far and I will soon bring Sango and Miroku and Kilala (or Kirara either or) into the story soon! Thanks 4 voting and reviewing and such!!!  
  
(I would appreciate it if u reviewed this chapter too *whistles nonchalantly*)  
  
~HeArTs  
  
Hino Rei 


	7. Magic and a Mirror

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gomen nasai! I didn't mean for the next chapter to take so long but I am not doing so well in my math class and my parental units reprimanded me and insisted that I spend more time studying..so yeah..  
  
Oh another thing I wanted to mention! When I read an exceptional fic I like to post it on my stories I have not had much time lately so I have only had the time to read one or two but from what I have read I think that my friend Nozomi Shio did a fantastic job on her story Lalia Bli Cohav.  
  
I recommend you read it!!! Now I hope I don't offend n e one by not posting their stories up here but if I was going to do that I'd b here all day. Her story just struck me and I thought I should make it known!  
  
I just wanted to thank all you peoplees who reviewed! I appreciate it!  
  
Arianna15: Rei looks somewhat like Inuyasha but more like a younger, hyper, more demonic version of Kagome.  
  
Frisco: Thank-ee much!  
  
greenmaster88: s' okay breathe, breathe  
  
thegymrat: golf is good *grin*  
  
Penname wa Silver B: I think I answered you questions via e-mail yes..?  
  
Tsume Yamagata: ..Tsume..put the sugar DOWN!  
  
Gaurdian-Gundam: LOL I don't think he likes you either!  
  
fluffy killer  
  
VioletRose4: She didn't recognize her and to answer your question I would prefer it if it was Aunt Rin but that's not what I am focusing on in this fic and I didn't want to explain it so she is more of a cousin  
  
Insanerkin013: I don't think its stupid! Don't say things like that *hits Insanerkin with frying pan of death* if u want to see it happen I need details..*whistles nonchalantly*  
  
MistressMoon: yeah it was kinda short wasn't it..sry I try! Hopefully this one will be longer!  
  
Sessy Da Fluffy one: Kee Hee I think I shall use your suggestion! I like it muchly so! I have complied with your Jakken wish..sort of..i tried!  
  
Tweak McFreak: ACK! Must pacify Ninja Monkeys!  
  
I luv u people!!!  
  
N e way on with the story!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Previously:  
  
A tall demon with silky straight silver hair stood in the entrance of the cave. His hair reached his waist and he had a large furry tail draped over one shoulder, he only had one arm and he looked, with scathing gold eyes, directly at Rei.  
  
Only then did she notice he was holding something in his one hand. He took a few steps forward and held up Jaken's disembodied head in the firelight. His deep baritone voice rumbled deep within his chest,  
  
"Is this yours?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rei cringed, "Iwwww! Get it away!" she said sarcastically. Rin leapt up and ran over to Sesshomaru, giving him a suffocating hug.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" He bent down and scooped up the little girl and placed her on his shoulder, dropping Jakken's head next to the body, removing Tenseiga from its sheath.  
  
"No! Wait a minute!," Rei protested, "Don't do that! You don't want to do that. Wouldn't you be much happier without..it.?" Sesshomaru ignored Rei's cries of protest and brought the Tenseiga down thought the air, seemingly slicing at nothing.  
  
Jakken sat up and looked about groggily, his eyes traveled over the crystallized walls of the cave until they met up with the sight of Rei. Jakken shrieked and seeing the looming figure of Sesshomaru as a safe haven, dove behind the folds of his robes.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped forward and grimaced,  
  
"Half-breed! You reek Inuyasha and his mortal wench." Rei was infuriated,  
  
"You arrogant, worthless, ignorant excuse for a demon. You are not much better, don't speak like that about things you cannot even begin to fathom!" She hadn't liked her uncle to begin with. Sesshomaru gently plucked Rin off of his shoulder and then, in a blur of white and silver, grabbed Rei by the throat, pressing her against the crystallized stonewalls of the cave. The small sharp points puncturing the flesh on her back, making her bleed.  
  
Niesyrie whinnied in distress and moved to intercede but was stopped by the figure of Rin, arms outstretched, protecting Sesshomaru. Niesyrie reared and flattened her ears against the head, baring her teeth. She stood down.  
  
Rei thrashed about trying to remove the hand that blocked her airflow but it refused to budge. She had no more discs and her naginata lay abandoned on the floor. Rei reached for her belt that sheathed her sai (plural) but Sesshomaru used his elbow to keep her trapped against the wall while he easily snapped the leather.  
  
Rei heard the metal clank against the crystals and fall to the floor of the cave. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and tugged at the material of his pants,  
  
"No! Seshomaru-sama let her go! She is a good girl! She wont hurt anyone anymore, I promise! Don't hurt her she's my friend!" warm tears spilled down her cheeks but Sesshomaru still kept a firm hold.  
  
Rei was all out of options and she had no energy left to struggle. She lay limply in Seshomaru's grasp. Rin cried out once more, "Seshomaru-sama please put her down! Don't hurt my friend!" At this last plaintive request he took a step back, Rei peeled off the wall and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rei awoke to the morning light creeping onto the tunnel, refracting throughout the crystal cave until it was ablaze with the morning sunshine. Rei moved to sit up but realized her movement was restricted due to the sleeping form of Rin, curled at her side.  
  
Rei's hand grabbed her belt and she placed a clawed hand on a sai, she was demon once more. Her piercing orange eyes swept over the cave and to her dismay she realized Sesshomaru and Jakken were still there.  
  
She gently moved the sleeping form of Rin and placed her on the floor next to Niesyrie. Rei picked up her belt next, tying it around her waist and picking up her naginata and returning it to its place on her back. She moved to the entrance of the cave where Sesshomaru sat against the wall of the cave opening.  
  
"Why didn't you finish me?" Rei asked. Sesshomaru said nothing in response and continued to stare ahead blankly. She did not raise her voice or she might wake the sleeping Rin but she squatted down until she was level with him and asked again,  
  
"Why not?" Sesshomaru turned his eyes to meet hers, the golden pools refracting a light of their own. He shrugged and set back to the task of watching the sunrise. Rei, already familiar with her uncle's expression from previous dealings, sighed and resolved to sit next to him and wait until he was ready.  
  
"Rin wouldn't allow me.." he stated tonelessly.  
  
"What..?" Rei looked up. Sesshomaru began again,  
  
"You did nothing to harm her so I couldn't, she has grown attached to you." Rei was taken aback, he did have a conscience. Rei smiled warmly,  
  
"Sooooooo are you going to tell me what u did to your arm then?"  
  
Sesshomaru explained to Rei about the battle for Tetsusiaga and the fight in which he lost his arm. Rei grimaced,  
  
"That's quite a battle scar!" Rei thought about her power, her mother was a miko (priestess) and her father part demon. Together they made an interesting combination. Suddenly a thought struck her,  
  
"C'mon Sessomaru I have an idea!" she grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him into the cave.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.  
  
"I think I can help you." She said enthusiastically. Rei dragged him over to the fire pit, pointed at it, and watched as it sparked into a bright flame. Rei let go of Sesshomaru's hand and he watched her move about the camp in a flurry. Rei went into her bag and retrieved a beautifully crafted mirror. It was oval in shape and it had elaborate silver engravings around the edges.  
  
Rei also walked over to the wall and using the handle of a sai, chipped a small piece of the crystal off.  
  
"Sit down, it will take a little while." Rin awoke at the sound of movement, waddled over to Rei, and sat down next to her, by the fireside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rei smiled at Rin and gave her a hug.  
  
"Why don't you go over and tell Sesshomaru to sit down, he doesn't seem to want to listen to me.." Rin looked at Sesshomaru and nodded, he sat reluctantly. Rin waddled over to him and found a seat in his lap as Rei picked up the mirror and the small crystal.  
  
She placed the crystal on the surface of the mirror and Rin gasped when it sunk below the glassy surface. Rei raised her head and looked directly at Sesshomaru,  
  
"Before we go any further I must know, do you trust me enough to allow me finish?" Sesshomaru smirked,  
  
"No, should I..?" Rei smiled back,  
  
"No, probably not.. I think I found a way to return your arm to you, should I continue?" Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in thought and he spoke once more,  
  
"What would this transaction require?"  
  
"All that I would need is a bit of blood from the palm of your right hand and you can leave the rest to me." Rin clapped her hands with glee,  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! You can have your arm back isn't it wonderful!" Rei pulled a sai out of her belt and outstretched her hand,  
  
"Just know this wench, should you do anything stupid and I will kill you. I won't hesitate twice." Rei nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru placed his hand, palm up, in hers. Rei took the point of her sai and dragged it across the skin of his right hand, making a neat trench that was soon filled with crimson blood.  
  
She picked up her silver mirror and tilted Sesshomaru's hand so that the blood ran onto its surface. The blood pooled in the center of the mirror and it trickled below the surface merging with the crystal.  
  
"May I see your shoulder?" Rei indicated his left arm. Sesshomaru pulled his right away from her grasp and licked the excess blood from his palm as he proceeded to roll his sleeve up to the stump of his left arm.  
  
Rei was reluctant to finish the process,  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this..?"Sesshomaru nodded. Rei took her mirror and placed it onto the stump of his arm, Sesshomaru gasped and cried out in pain. Rin stared into his face and stumbled backward, her eyes wide,  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" His breath came in short gasps. Rei pulled the mirror away and as it moved, Sesshomaru's arm was restored, She pulled it back farther, out of the interior of the mirror, it rippled and creaked in protest.  
  
Sesshomaru moaned, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he began to shake involuntarily he tried to stay upright. Rin rushed forward and threw her arms around him and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Rei was also having a difficult time with the petulant mirror that was determined to crawl back up Sesshomaru's arm and devour him.  
  
"No! I don't think so!" Rei snarled and ripped the mirror away and Sesshomaru and Rin toppled over backwards. Rei cradled the mirror, she stared in disbelief as the glass began to crack. She held it out n front of her as the glass shattered and the once silver frame turned black and disintegrated into sand.  
  
Rei stood soundlessly, watching the sand slide through her fingers. Jakken, who had been cowering behind a rather large stalagmite, ran over to Sesshomaru and helped him to his feet. Sesshomaru looked over his arm and flexed the fingers experimentally, it was if the battle had never occurred.  
  
Jakken looked over the arm and began speaking rapidly,  
  
"Look! Look! Lord Sesshomaru isn't it wonderful? I can't believe it its just like before! I-" Jakken was cut off suddenly as Sesshomaru put his new arm to good use and sliced his head clean off,  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you back.." Rei stared and began to applaud.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
tee hee I did it again *plays soccer with Jakken's head* can ya tell that I don't like Jakken much..? I m sorry it took so long.. It probably would have taken longer had I not gotten sick today. ^-^ I am happy tho I get to stay home from school and watch Inuyasha episodes and the movie!!! Did ja know that the 3rd movie of Inuyasha is in theatres in Japan right now? I am so excited! I am getting the 2nd movie soon! I have to import it tho *sigh* oh well..  
  
I tried multiple times to upload this document yesterday and the day before but my computer was being a butt sorry it's so late! I would appreciate it if u reviewed..c'mon you know u want to it doesn't take that much effort..peeze *puppy dog eyes*.  
  
I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and she should meet up with Miroku and Sango and such soon okay..? Please don't be mad @ me!!! I hope this chappie was long enough for ya MistressMoon! TTYL!  
  
~HeArTs  
  
Hino Rei 


	8. Danger and Deceit

Tousan!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*nervous laughter* You people are probably ready to kill me for not updating in three months.. I am sorry I have bee tied up in many different things and I made it an extra long chappie in honor of MistressMoon based off of Reko's request! God! 77 reviews thanks a bunch guyz! I feel loved! This story now takes up 2 notebooks is 59,193 characters and 27 pages in size 8 font on my dinky little word processor I have in my room.  
  
I was not sure if I was clear on the results of the poll but I decided to incorporate Sesshomaru, not as the villain but as Fluffy Killer suggested.. *ominous silence*  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
Penname wa Silver B: NO! No killing Rei.. yet *grins evilly* at least let me finish my fic first!  
  
MistressMoon: this might be long enough for ya!  
  
Keiko Ishimori, Youkai Megami: I only know a few people who like Jakken, and I don't know how they do it!  
  
Arianna15: Yup yup! Thank-ees  
  
Fluffy Killer: thank you much I actually got over that cold just so I could get another *sigh* oh well just another reason to get out of school  
  
Tsume Yamagata: thank-ees!  
  
Sessy Da Fluffy One: Don't worry I will and I promise not to call Jakken a frog again heh heh..  
  
Tweak McFreak: Oh I know I should know from experience! Are they back yet?  
  
Blulily07: Sorry Sorry! I will try to make it longer!  
  
Reko: I bet you'll like this chapter!!  
  
On with the chapter!!!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Rei stood soundlessly, watching the sand slide through her fingers. Jakken, who had been cowering behind a rather large stalagmite, ran over to Sesshomaru and helped him to his feet. Sesshomaru looked over his arm and flexed the fingers experimentally; it was if the battle had never occurred.  
  
Jakken looked over the arm and began speaking rapidly,  
  
"Look! Look! Lord Sesshomaru isn't it wonderful? I can't believe it its just like before! I-" Jakken was cut off suddenly as Sesshomaru put his new arm to good use and sliced his head clean off,  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking, bringing you back.." Rei stared and began to applaud.  
  
She stepped over the decapitated head nonchalantly and raised her hand to grasp Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Congratulations" a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Rin collected herself off of the floor.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?" he said in his monotone drawl, turning to face her. Rin squealed with glee and launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu" he whispered quietly, Rei smiled contentedly.  
  
"That's the uncle I know.."  
  
Kagome lay silently in her sleeping bag, unconsciously stroking Shippo's tail. He was curled at her side, breathing deeply, basking in the warm glow of the dying embers of the fire.  
  
Inuyasha had left two days ago, she had not heard anything from him since the 'incident', Kagome blushed faintly at the memory.  
  
"He just took off, a few hours to cool down is to be expected from him but two days?" She sighed deeply, "He is so irresponsible! Leaving me alone in a place like this, I don't even know if Rei is safe. Then again, why do I feel so responsible for her?"  
  
With Naraku still out and about she did not trust her surroundings enough to sleep. When she ceased petting Shippo's tail, he shuddered, curling closer to the fire.  
  
Kagome pulled her bow from her bag and slung her quiver of arrows across her back, experimentally drawing an arrow back to the side of her face.  
  
The forest was silent except for the occasional rustling of wind through the trees.  
  
"Wait.." Kagome licked a finger and raised it into the air above her head, what wind? The branches continued to sway as Kagome scurried over to Shippo's side.  
  
Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him urgently, perhaps a bit too hard,  
  
"No! Ack don't hit me Inuyasha! I didn't do anything!" He cried, curling into a tight ball. Kagome gaped. Poor thing, what had Inuyasha done!  
  
Taking another approach she yelled, "Shippo! Trouble is coming! Wake up!" When this did not work she gave out an exasperated sigh and tried shaking him once more but was interrupted.  
  
Four large well-muscled men broke through the wall of foliage.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" Kagome drew an arrow; the first man spoke to the second, "Usotsuki, we have not had the pleasure of a woman's company in quite a while, what do you think?"  
  
Usotsuki smiled, his rotten, yellow teeth glinting sickeningly in the firelight. Kagome held strong,  
  
"Leave! Don't make me shoot you." Usotsuki turned to the first man,  
  
"Kame-kun, she's all yours.." Kagome's eyes widened in fright. He grinned menacingly while pulling out a crooked and wicked looking knife.  
  
He began taking cautious steps towards Kagome; in response she released her first arrow into the ground at his feet, a mere inch away from his boot,  
  
"I won't repeat myself." She threatened while rapidly drawing another arrow. Kame laughed, suddenly Kagome felt a rush of air past her face, her cheek stung terribly.  
  
She brought her hand to inspect the damage, only a bit of blood. Kagome decided that if the men weren't going to leave on their own she would have to get rid of them herself.  
  
She fired her second arrow and it hit Kame in the center of his chest, he gasped as his own blood soaked his shirt. Before the first man had even hit the ground, Kagome downed a second.  
  
Usotsuki and the remaining man stared horrified. No woman they had ever encountered dared to refuse them! Usotsuki brought two fingers to his cracked lips and whistled.  
  
Shippo sat up groggily, upon seeing the bodies he was on his feet at Kagome's side in an instant. Suddenly Kagome felt a rough hand close over her mouth while another gripped her around the waist.  
  
"Wonderful job Totaro-kun, she didn't even hear you coming." Usotsuki approached Kagome and backhanded her across the face, throwing her to the ground with the force of the blow.  
  
"I think it's time we taught this little lady some manners eh Totaro?" Totaro laughed heartily at this and pulled her off of the ground, holding her at knifepoint. Kagome dared not move, not even to breathe.  
  
Shippo did not take kindly to the violence towards his friend. He bounded up Usotsuki's leg and sat upon his shoulder, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh at the base of his neck.  
  
He cried out and reached up, grabbing Shippo at the scruff of the neck, throwing him forcefully aside. He crashed into the base of a large oak tree with a sickening thud.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome cried. Usotsuki grinned and Totaro couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Who is going to save you now? ..little girl.." In answer to his question, a large white blur emerged from the cover of the trees and knocked him aside.  
  
Kagome's eyes followed the blur as it returned to the hand of a girl about her own age in black and pink slayer garb.  
  
"Kagome! Its wonderful to see you again, do you need some help?"  
  
"Sango!" she laughed. Totaro saw his friend hit the ground, what chance did he have now? He jerked the knife closer to Kagome's throat and she stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"Move and I kill-" he was abruptly cut off when a golden staff came in contact with the side of his head and then again his stomach.  
  
He doubled over; receiving another blow to the head causing him to collapse, unconscious.  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome cried happily, throwing herself at the monk.  
  
"Kagome! Its good to see you too." She drew away rapidly, not wanting a pat on the rear. Shippo sat up from where he had been thrown and rubbed his head sorely.  
  
He got to his feet and ran to Kagome hugging her tightly, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome." She patted his back reassuringly,  
  
"You wouldn't have needed to try if I could protect myself." She now embraced Sango, resting her head on her friend's shoulder; she came in contact with a black and cream-colored ball of fluff.  
  
"Oh! Kirara! I nearly forgot!" Kirara woke up with a pleasantly soothing purr and rubbed her cheek against Kagome's nose,  
  
"Apparently she has not forgotten you." Sango chuckled. Kagome gently scratched the fire-cat behind the ear until it fell back to sleep on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"We met up with Inuyasha in the forest yesterday, he said that he was stuck, he had to protect you but he also needed to meet with a friend. He asked Miroku and I to protect you in his stead, for the time being." Sango explained.  
  
He was referring to Rei, Kagome suddenly felt extremely guilty. She had after all, yelled at him to go look for her.  
  
"When we met him he appeared to be quite flustered, what happened?" Kagome rebuilt the fire and proceeded to tell the story of their meeting with Rei and all that had happened since her departure.  
  
Although she left out the part of the kiss the story flowed quite nicely. Her face reddened at the memory. Sango noticed this and made a note to ask about it later.  
  
"I would like to meet this girl, Rei!" Miroku said enthusiastically, Sango frowned,  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you?" she clouted him on the side of the head for his dirty and lecherous thoughts.  
  
"I think we should also search for Rei. If we find her we will also find Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango both nodded their agreement; Miroku had a bit more trouble due to the throbbing in his head he had received from Sango.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to where she might have gone?" asked Miroku. Kagome's mind wandered back to the time she and Inuyasha discovered Rei in the cave.  
  
"Yes, I have a general idea, lets go." Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and placed it in her backpack while Miroku kicked sand into the fire, putting it out.  
  
They left shortly afterwards, unknowingly shadowed by a dark figure, leaping through the branches of nearby trees.  
  
Inuyasha crawled along the ground on all fours; his nose pressed to the ground, sifting through all different scents, there was no trace of Rei.  
  
He sniffed again, what was that? He had caught a faint whiff of something,  
  
"Blood.?" He was too far away to distinguish what type it was but the coppery smell was evident, it descended upon his nose in gossamer clouds.  
  
Inuyasha began walking in the direction the smell emanated from. It permeated the air; he could now tell that the owner was youkai.  
  
He raced past trees and shrubs so rapidly that they meshed together, becoming a green blur on either side; it was at least twenty minutes before he reached his destination.  
  
It was the cave that he had first met Rei in! How ironic. The smell was the strongest here, suddenly Inuyasha recognized the scent, he had drawn this youkai's blood in many battles.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he declared with finality. His half-brother, what was he doing here? Inuyasha waited silently under the cover of the foliage, finally his patience paid off and the source of the smell emerged.  
  
Sesshomaru stood erect, as always with his head held high, though something was different. Rin also exited the mouth of the cave and reaching up, grabbed Sesshomaru's left hand.  
  
"How is that possible!" he gasped, his daughter, Rei, followed Rin out of the cave and stood facing Sesshomaru. They spoke briefly, but Inuyasha was too far away to catch anything of great importance.  
  
When they had ceased their conversation Sesshomaru extended his right hand, Rei grasped it firmly and pulled him into an embrace, surprisingly Sesshomaru tolerated this.  
  
Inuyasha could be silent no longer.  
  
"Traitor!" He yelled, giving away his hiding place. Sesshomaru pushed Rin behind him as Rei drew her sai. Inuyasha came into view and she immediately sheathed them.  
  
"You! You disgust me! I trusted you! Don't ever let me see your lying face again or so help me I'll kill you!" Inuyasha ran, in his mind it was entirely possible that Rei had departed to draw him away from Kagome and the jewel shards they had collected.  
  
He hoped that Miroku and Sango had reached her in time.  
  
Rei breathed deeply as she hugged her uncle, flashbacks of his visits came to mind. Her father and her uncle had solved their dispute over her father's sword long before she was born.  
  
"Traitor!" the word rang out clearly in the air. She released her uncle and drew her sai. Inuyasha came into view, her eyes widened with surprise,  
  
'Father? What is he doing here?'  
  
"You! You disgust me! I trusted you! Don't ever let me see your lying face again or so help me I'll kill you!"  
  
Her father before had scolded Rei before; she stole, got into unnecessary fights and other mediocre things but his words hurt.  
  
She watched him turn and leave, a lone tear glided down her cheek. She brushed it away forcefully. "I know I'm doing the right thing, I have to be.."  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Wow, my fingers hurt.. I can't type very fast and this took like 3 ½ hours to finish. Is Rei really betraying her parents? The only way to find out is by pushing the little review button in the bottom left corner of the screen there *grins hopefully*  
  
I think I'll b able to get chapters out more often I have a B in my math class now and that was the original reason I didn't have time to write! I want to thank all my faithful reviewers they are the ones who have gotten me thus far! You know who you are!  
  
~HeArTs  
  
Hino Rei 


End file.
